Poison
by Queen of Madness
Summary: Pick your poison, and I'll pick mine. AkuRoku. Cleon. Zemyx.
1. Your toxic, I'm slipping under

****

A/N:

**rebeckon: Finally! The first chapter of **_**Poison**_** ! I'm so excited I finished this. Procrastination BITES. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, we really appreciate you clicking on this little ol' story of ours. We'd appreciate reviews, to help us improve- free cookies?. Obviously, I, rebeckon of fanfiction, will be writing as Axel in this. Queen of Madness will be our darling little Roxas. :D We're switching off every other chapter with their point o' views, so keep that in mind. :3**

**Queen of Madness: It's finally here! :D –dances around- This chapter was written by the lovely rebeckon. I read over it and it's fantastic (: As she said, I'll be writing the next chapter as Roxas, so look forward to that! Reviews are appreciated~**

* * *

Sheets clung to me, sweat like glue as I pried them off with a irritated tug. The room was silent in all it's glory, the faint glow of the sun's first rays cascading against my skin and into my eyes. The sun could be a real bastard sometimes. I turned my body away from the window, arm stretching out to cradle- nothing.

Marluxia was already up.

Strange, seeing as the man seemed to care deeply about his beauty sleep- which, I reminded myself, I had to comment on **always** in order to keep him happy. 'You don't need it Marluxia,' I would say bitterly, but his own narcissistic personality had a tendency to block out any form of sarcasm I could offer up, twisting anything and everything into praise. Aside from that, the fact that the puce haired man was up and about at this hour, had only formed questions.

"Marly?" I asked the air, the room, _for _him. But there was no answer, only silence. "Alright then, whatever."

I sat up, sheets encasing my waist. Dare I look? Swallowing, I peeked under the white linen, a sigh escaping my lips before I could realize what I did. Boxers. I wasn't naked, my body was clean, and Marluxia was up. It had only meant he had come home late from fucking some man, and had thought that if he woke up early, he could make it up to me by cooking breakfast before work. Lovely.

I pushed back all feelings of anger, and even the covers, scolding myself inwardly. I had to get ready to handle a room full of teenagers, and I was dreading my boyfriend? It was slightly pathetic.

It wasn't long before I was up and out of the bed, throwing on whatever I could find that gave off the impression that I was professional, but still... attractive in the same sense. I stood before the mirror, the catching glimpse of the penetrating jade gaze first, then tearing it away to observe what I had managed to put on; tightly fitted, midnight black jeans, a white button up shirt, with sleeves that cut off at the elbows, complimented by the sight of a starting green tie that matched perfectly with my eyes. God, Marluxia was rubbing off on me.

"Axeeeeeeey~! Get that gorgeous piece of ass down here and eat, before I shove these eggs down your throat!" A pleasant way to start off any morning.

"I'm coming," I replied. It wasn't a yell, but it was loud enough for him to hear from down the stairs. Maybe. I didn't exactly care at that point in time. Snatching my suitcase out from behind the door, I made my way down to greet the kitchen; the man slaving over a 'hot' stove. The only thing he would admit to being hotter than he was himself.

"Like I said, I made eggs for you. So eat up, enjoy~" His tone of voice made my stomach turn, resulting in a shake of the head.

"Mm'going to work-"

"No you're not, Axel. Not yet, anyway." His arms found my waist, his soft features nuzzling the crook of my neck as he pulled me closer to his own body. "Not until I say it's alright for you to leave."

I protested, pushing away with a sharp tug, but only to be brought back into his strong arms. Had he been working out or something? "Don't make me upset," he warned, waggling a finger in front of my narrowed eyes, "or I'll sick Larx on you."

"Please, Marly. Now, seriously. Get the fuck off. I'm tired, you cheated, we'll discuss this sometime else. When I don't have to be at work, teaching a bunch of illiterate kids proper grammar."

"I did NOT-" There was a small buzz that pressed against my pant leg, the pink haired man stopping mid sentence to cast his attention to the source. "-cheat." This was only less convincing.

My fingers caught hold of the object; a sleek cellphone. _One New Message. _"Who's texting you at," I checked the clock leisurely, "Six thirty in the morning, Marly?"

"No one. Gimme my phone!"

He reached.

"No."

And reached.

"Axel Pyrrhus!"

But couldn't seem to-

"Hm?"

-get it.

"Gimme my phone!" He repeated, squirming as he fought to obtain it from me. Without too much struggle, I flipped open the device to look at the screen's small writing. It clacked when it shut in between my fingers, and I slipped it into my boyfriend's pocket before heading for the door.

"Axel what did you read?" He asked harshly, venom dripping from his words. It wasn't like he didn't go through my phone every once in a while, why was this time the exception? Oh that's right- he was cheating, and I caught him.

I shrugged lightly, waving a hand carelessly in the air- not a wave of endearment, or even goodbye- just a wave. "I'll be back sometime. While I'm gone, you should invite that _tramp _over for some breakfast. I'm sure he'll enjoy it, just like last night. Bye, Marly. Love you."

The last two words were devoid of any emotion as I slipped out.

* * *

"Morning everyone," it always started out the same when the students finally settled into their seats, "I hope you did your reading, which I expect, is a no from the gist of you. And gist, means 'most' or 'the lot' of you, in case you were wondering."

I was usually that kind of teacher that the kids adored. The girls kissed up to me because I was young and appealing, the boys would try to get on my better side because I was pretty laid back- the teachers, who didn't necessarily approve of my teaching habits, or general manners, or clothing choices, seemed to like me none-the-less.

But today was different. I caught my 'life-partner' cheating (but let's face it, in all the years we were together, it seemed more friends-with-benefits than anything; I scratch your back, you scratch mine- or in this case, I let you sleep in a bed, you fuck me in it) and, I didn't have any coffee. Which for the lot of my years in teaching, was the only thing that kept me sane during my first two periods with the kiddies.

"Sora! What was the major conflict about Jessica's love for Lorenzo, and vice versa?"

The male perked up in his seat, bright blue eyes widening in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting to be called by me. "Erm... that Sherlock guy, her father, uh... didn't like it?"

"Shylock, his name, was Shylock, Sora. Do you want to try again?" I raised an eyebrow, impatiently clearing my throat in the midst of the silence. He shook his head in embarrassment, cheeks reddening as he twiddled his fingers. "Alright, is there anyone who can give me a decent answer?"

My gaze shifted to the brunette's twin a row back, slightly pleading. Roxas Strife, had always been my best student. I had him in Sophomore year. Back then, he was beyond adorable, with his ocean blue eyes and his bright smile. He was still growing into himself, I remember him awkwardly walking into class the first day- finding a seat in the back so I wouldn't call on him.

Roxas, was, no _is, _incredibly intelligent when it came to my class. Soon enough, he was right in front, sandy blond spiked hair in my view- almost in my reach- and answering all my questions with a fixated gaze.

"Anyone?" I chimed in again. No such luck.

I always end up coming back to Roxas when I looked around the room. His usual lively eyes stared dully out the window, chin tucked in crossed arms on his desk. I couldn't bring myself to believe that this is the boy who rushed into my room, in the middle of summer school- damn the little brats who failed my course- just to tell me I was his English teacher for his Senior year.

* * *

"_Mr. Pyrrhus! Mr. Pyrrhus! Guess what!_"

_I looked up from my papers to see a slightly winded teenager in front of my desk, in which I also noticed, my three little failures were looking up as well. _"_What are you doing here?_" _He just stood there, babbling on about how he didn't know how to find me outside of the school. _

_So here he was. Face flushed from obvious running, adorable smile more mature than I remembered from the first day he walked into my room. _"_Alright, alright. I get it, you wanted to find me. Now, what is this amazing thing I'm too lazy to guess about?_"

_He held out a paper- obviously his schedule for the upcoming school year- waiting for me to read it. I sat up, inching a little closer, squinting my eyes to get a good look. _"_And?_"

"_See next to English-_" _his finger tapped it enthusiastically_, "_-there's your name. Axel Pyrrhus._"

_"_"_I already knew that, you idiot,"_"_" I mutter to him, but I smiled. And he smiled back, pulling the list alway as if on cue. _"_"And that's why you came down?"_

_Roxas turned on his heel, grin plastered to his face as he went to leave. _"_"I just wanted to let you know, I'm happy you're my teacher. You helped me come out of my shell, Mr. Pyrrhus._"_" He's out the door, gone._

_And I don't know why, but I suddenly wished he called me Axel again. _

_

* * *

_

Why was everything so different with him now? "Fine. Everyone take out a piece of paper, and answer the previous question. You have five minutes." I pushed past the students, making my way further down the row (seeing as Roxas had chosen to occupy the back again), stopping right beside the blond, my hands finding the surface in which he was writing on.

"Roxas, you seem really distracted today," I teased jokingly, like I always did. He merely looked up, face scrunched up in annoyance. "Want to tell me why?"

"It's because of your stupid hair." Before I knew it, he was back to writing on the lined paper- in his own little bubble. I blinked, slowly removing myself from his desk. Well that wasn't what I had expected.

"Rox-"

The blond flicked the paper in my direction, "Done." With an irritated sigh, I took it, leaving the male to mope. As a teacher, I probably should have pursued my interrogation- but I knew anything I would have said would have made things much more complicated than they already were.

I peeked down at his slip as I continued collecting my other students' own, a weak smile burning my lips.

_Dear Mister Pyrrhus, _

_Your question is vague, so the answer is vague as well. Jessica is the daughter of Shylock the Jew, therefore Jewish herself, whereas Lorenzo is a Christian. Their marriage simply wouldn't work, not to mention, Shylock would never allow it. So they run away. Woo. Because running away solves everything in life. _

_Roxas_

_p.s. Leave me alone_

Sometimes, kids could **really** get on my nerves.

* * *

To: Marluixa

From: Axel

_Going out tonight. Be home whenever_

* * *

I looked up from the screen, pressing the center button; the inevitable send. I just had to get out. Away from my day life- with Marluxia, his coworkers, his students. _Message sent, _it beeped. I shoved it back into the depths of my pockets, running a hand through my vividly fire red locks of hair.

"ID?"

I flashed it to the man, who reminded me of a giant, orange haired _brick, _hastily taking it back after he was done inspecting it. My eyes caught hold of the flashing lights inside the partially opened door, now widening with the man's assistance. "...Welcome to Nocturne."

I stumbled in, neon blinding, bodies moving in tune with each other while the melody deafened their senses. But I had no desire to dance with any of the winking strangers that I passed by, at least, not entirely sober. Sliding onto an empty stool placed in front of the bar, I waited for the bartender to notice me.

"Axel?" She was the familiar blond that Marluxia had threatened him with only earlier that day. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Marly?"

"Not here," I muttered, unbuttoning the first few circles on my shirt, as the sweat began to leak down my chest. "He's probably out fucking some guy senseless right about now. I don't know, I don't care, just give me a drink Larxene." The heat was getting unbearable. I loosened my tie, getting it torn off by the female with a glare, the jade now hiding somewhere behind the counter where she chucked it.

"No formal attire."

"You didn't have to be so rude about it, Larx," I joked, but she could easily tell I was in a horrible mood. She patted my shoulder (which felt more like a slap through the thin linen of my shirt), smirking through her teeth as she said her signature line. Scurrying off (let's face it, Larxene doesn't scurry) after my reply, she came back with a beer bottle in her hand, popping the lid triumphantly.

"There you go, buddy. Now get the fuck out there and party it up. Then go back home and kiss, and make up with Marly." Following her orders, I took a long chug before setting out for the dance floor. But all the while, the blond's favorite choice of words still rang in my mind as she 'asked' my order.

_Pick your poison, Axel_.


	2. Losing my head, there's no escape

**A/N: **

**Queen of Madness: Finally finished this chapter! So this is the second chapter of Poison from Roxas's perspective. I tried to make it good, so….enjoy? :D Reviews are welcome, hope you like it~**

**rebeckon: Haha, at first, we thought this was going to be late because this one -points to the author above- didn't think she was going to get this done on time. Well, she did, and I personally loved it. :) Reviews are love~ ...I think one chapter, we should include my favorite pairing of Cookies x Milk. Whaddyasay? ...Alright, I'm a dork. REVIEW FAVE LOVE.**

* * *

The world really sucks sometimes.

I tried to concentrate on my homework, but it was no use. None of the books could keep my attention. Of course, they never really did, but that was besides the matter.

Linkin Park blasted through my earphones as I surfed through old documents on the computer, deleting file after file of old assignments, making it look like I was working in case my mom decided to burst in and accuse me of slacking off. I opened a file simply titled "To You". I couldn't remember what it was or what is was for. The document filled the screen, and the first few words caught my attention.

_My dearest Roxas,  
It's already our 6 month anniversary, and although I am happy, I'm not sure… _My mind locked up as I scrolled through the rest of the letter.

The letter that ruined my life. From the girl that ruined my life.  
_Naminé.  
_  
I deleted the letter as fast as I could.

Naminé Forthyn was a classmate and close friend of mine. We had met in elementary school and been close ever since. But through all the years, I had always been nervous around her. I accounted it to her being a girl and me being shy. But near the end of our junior year, she admitted to liking me for as long as she could remember. And it hit me then: maybe these feelings are feelings of love. So when she asked me to go out with her, I agreed.  
But after months of going through with the relationship, she wanted out.

Just like that. My heart was shattered, and she left me to clean up the pieces.

I punched the wall next to my desk, rage at the memory pounding through my head. Not a minute later Sora had poked his head into the room. "Roxas, watch it! I can hear you from my room!"  
"Sorry, Sora," I mumbled, slamming the laptop shut. I went to my closet and rummaged through its contents, thinking the conversation to be done. Apparently Sora thought otherwise.

He walked in and sat on the bed. "Are you okay? You've been really down lately. You even snapped at Mr. Pyrrhus today, and he's your favorite teacher…"

Ugh, not that. As if I didn't have enough crap going on already. "Well he didn't have to be a nosy ass and ask about my personal life. What should he care? He's just a teacher."

"Yeah, but still… I know you're still upset about Naminé, but it might be better to talk to someone about it–"

"Shut up!" I whirled around to face Sora. Afraid, his entire face was contorted by fear. It was always strange looking at him when he was like this; because we're twins, all I could think was if that's what I look like now too. Shaking my head, I walked to the door, grabbing my wallet and keys from my nightstand. "I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up for me."

I shut the door on his worried face, knowing I'd be seeing it in my thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the living room, mom was hard at work doing nothing. She sat in a chair reading, wire-rimmed glasses sliding down her nose as they always did. I tried to sneak past to get to the front door. I hadn't made it three steps before her voice rang in my ears.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Figures.  
I stepped back to meet her cold eyes. "Out."  
"Out where?"  
"Town."  
"This late? You do realize it's a school night?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
She shifted her reading glasses to her head, peering at me with cold azure eyes. "So? You shouldn't be out this late. It's not safe."  
"What do you care?" I retorted. "It's not like you ever paid attention to where Cloud went."

Silence. She slammed her book down and stood up. "I told you never to mention that name ever again."  
"What? Just because he admitted to being queer and went to live with his boyfriend–"  
"That's ENOUGH!"  
I wanted to scream, kick a hole in the wall. Anything to piss off this monster that I called "mother". I threw open the door and stormed out, ignoring her shouts of protest.

I needed to get out of this hell.

* * *

"ID?"

I shoved the fake ID card at the man guarding the entrance to the club. Being the careful person I am, I ordered the card from a website and made my age 19 so I could get in. Two years from the truth shouldn't hurt, right? But no matter how many times I came here I always got nervous when this hulk of a man asked for ID.

He gave it back after a few skeptical glances at me, but opened the door. "Welcome to Nocturne."

The sight of pulsing lights and bodies moving together always took my breath away when I first entered. Something about the atmosphere, the "screw you we'll do what we want" attitude that permeated the air, made it appealing. This was more my home.

I fought through the mob and managed to reach the bar. Sliding onto an empty stool I waited for the bartender to take notice. She was a young blonde woman, with evergreen eyes and a sharp tongue.

She ambled over, eyeing me suspiciously. "Hey kid, you sure you're old enough to be in here? Lose your mommy on the way and wander in here by accident?" she jeered.

My face flared with heat. "No, I'm old enough. I've been in here plenty of times already."

"And each time you seem to look even younger than before."  
"I don't need this shit," I spat, jumping up and storming off to the dance floor.

Dancing was my one escape from everything. From mom, from Sora, from memories of _her_–

From Mr. Pyrrhus. Axel Pyrrhus.

My thoughts went to the teacher as I matched the beat of everyone around me. I know he was just concerned, but he didn't have to ask me right during the middle of class. It was kind of annoying, even if I did love him as a teacher. He had looked sad when I snapped at him, his eyes filled with surprise at the outburst…

Another body came at me from behind, knocking me to the ground. "Augh!"

"Oh God, are you all right? Sorry about that."

"It's fine…" I managed to sit up and meet the eyes of the person.

Those same jade eyes that I was thinking of looked down at me, equally in shock. "Roxas?"

Oh _shit_.


	3. A Guy Like You Should Wear A Warning

"Roxas?" As the name left my mouth, there was a distinct burning presence on my lips; alcohol, or that of guilt. Both were rushing around in my body, slightly buzzed.

At first glance, all I could think was, _oh shit_. Having a student see me in this state had always been one of my worst fears- with my bright locks messy from countless of curious strangers who wanted to run their greedy little hands in it whilst I danced, and my shirt wide opened to reveal my toned torso (Marluxia's words, not mine) which dripped in a sensual sweat (when you're an English teaching, throwing in adjectives comes naturally, alright?), and a beer bottle in hand. Not one teacher wanted any of their students to see them drunk and sexually aware of their surroundings.

But thinking again, sense washed over previous thoughts. "I see you party a lot." _What the hell is he even doing here in the first place?_ The blond tried to play it cool, but I could see the guilt in his eyes, in his body language as he collected himself from the crash.

"I see you do too." He cleared his throat at this, taking a few steps back in an awkward manner. The next thing I know, my hand is latched around his wrist and bringing him closer. "What are you doing here, Roxas? This place has age limits and you know that. How did you get in?"

"None of your business, Axel."

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden use of my first name. "I'll let that slide because we're not in a school environment. But this," I said, raising his arm up with a glare, "I'm not letting you get away with. So tell me."

"Does the school know about how you party on school nights?" _They don't give a shit what I do as long as it's not illegal_, I want to respond, pressing my lips together.

"Do your parents know that you do?" He kept trying to pull away, struggling to get out, but couldn't. Bet he didn't think I was going to be so strong for a teacher.

"You look like a male prostitute," he mumbled, letting out a grunt as I tightened my grip. After a few more failed attempts, he finally gave up on escape. He knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "A really bad male prostitute." But I see him looking. His expression looks anything but displeased. His eyes shot back up to look in my mind, his face an odd shade of pink- though not from the heat.

"Oh really?" I asked with a curious grin, fingers flexing lazily around his narrow wrist.

He just gave me this odd stare, not sure whether to be afraid or confused at my sudden interest in selling bodies for pleasure. "...I wouldn't pay money for you, that's all I'm saying. It'd be a waste of cash and time."

"All the guys think I'm worth it." I gave a light wave to a few men at the bar who had offered me a drink but I had refused. Too much beer on a school night leads to one bitchy day at school. Roxas' eyes went wide as they waved back with their goofy smiles and shot glasses.

"..You're really a-"

"No! Geesh, I'm just kidding. Don't believe everything someone says. Which, might I add, is something I gotta tell the bouncer when I'm done dealing with you. Now where is it?" The student didn't even get half way through his question before I started patting him down, looking for the item.

He squealed protests of 'don't touch me there' and 'I don't know what you're even talking about' continuously, not used to the feeling of hands examining his body. _There_, I thought with a smirk, finding the ID tucked in his back pocket (it wasn't like I was trying to molest him or anything, so get your panties out of a twist).

I flashed it to him, victorious. "Fake ID, age nineteen. You know, this piece of plastic isn't too bad of a fake."

"Hey, give that back! It's not yours!" He swallowed, blue irises bugging out like a little kid's after losing their family pet, or something like that. I merely shrugged, shoving the thin card into my pocket without another thought.

"Not anymore. You really should have been more careful about who you bump into in places like these," I sighed, shaking my head like a disapproving parent, or ironically, teacher. "You could run into a rapist, a drug dealer, or even your English teacher."

"Warning's kind of late." Roxas muttered, rubbing his newly released wrist, because I knew he wasn't going anywhere without his ID. "So... can I please have it back? I won't tell anyone you were here, or even use it again."

"Then why do you want it back?"

"...It cost a lot, so please, just hand it over and I'll leave."

"No." The word came out before I could realize what I was saying. _No?_ "You're not getting it back before I ask a little something of you."

I watched my student shift uncomfortably, thinking for a brief moment. I guess he was debating on whether my favor would be worth the struggle to get his ID back. "...Fine. What is it?"

"Come with me to that cafe on Main, just the two of us." I had the ID. I could have just shoved it into my pocket, said 'fuck no', and leave the place to go tell his parents. But I didn't, I wouldn't- and I didn't know why.

And neither did he. "You mean... like a date? Isn't that illegal? I'm a freaking minor!"

"...So is your ID, but nothing stopped you there," I smirked at his face, obviously swallowing his guilt. "Look, that's all I ask, Roxas... Just for us to talk. And then, if this 'date'-" I received a glare, "-hey it's your word, not mine... Anyway, if this date goes well, you get your ID back.

He pressed his lips together, in a rather adorable way, pondering his options. He could always run and forget the silly hunk of plastic taunting him in my grip. Or he could allow me to take him out, play the game I had set up for the two of us. I wasn't sure which of those he would choose in that moment, with the way he casually rocked on his heels.

"One date, or casual meeting," Roxas finally choked out, "and that's it. After that, I get it back?"

"After that, you get it back." I reassured him, flashing him his ID once before slipping it back to my pocket for safe keeping. "After school tomorrow, meet me outside my classroom at two fifteen. I'll see you then."

It was time for me to leave the club. I gave him an airy wave before pushing my way through the flesh of the overly excited adults, swerving their hips carefree, just like I had been doing before that teenager arrived here. Now, I had more than homework and Marluxia to worry about when I got home. But the worst part about this night, above anything else, is that his eyes didn't hold fear, or worry, or disgust when I made my offer:

Roxas Strife, if I wasn't mistaken, was excited; whether he, or I, liked to admit it or not.


	4. Lost and Insecure, You Found Me

I glanced at my phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

2:00. Fifteen minutes to go till my so-called "date". Ugh.

Since my run-in with Mr. Pyrrhus the night before, I had been a wreck. If he showed the ID to the principal, I could be suspended, or worse; expelled. And if my mom saw it…

Well, let's just say I'd be a dead man.

I decided to kill time by cleaning out my locker (which needed it desperately). As I gathered the numerous crumpled papers, I thought about Mr. Pyrrhus.

Seeing him at the club like that, completely letting himself go, was…different. The man that I had always admired, that I had always looked up to, had transformed into someone that I didn't even recognize. And I wasn't sure if I liked this new person or not.

"Roxas?" 

I jumped at the sound of my name, slamming my head against the top of the locker. I stumbled back, blinking back tears from the collision. I turned to see Sora freaking out. "Ohmygosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What do you want, Sora?"

The brunette stopped for a moment and just stared. "I heard you and mom argue last night. And you came home so late, I didn't see you… So I was just making sure everything was okay…"

I shrugged. "I'm okay. You shouldn't worry about me and mom. She hates me, I hate her. It's a mutual relationship."

"She doesn't hate you! She just wants what's best for you." Sora took my hand. "Let's go home, and you can apologize to her. Maybe you two can talk and sort things out–"

I tore my hand away. "Like I'd apologize to her! Besides, I have somewhere to go this afternoon. I'm meeting someone." 

"Meeting someone? Who?"

"…Just a friend."

A curious look, but no further questions came from him. "Well, you should still talk to mom. I think it'd really help you two." 

"Yeah, yeah." The sound of the locker door swinging shut reverberated through the empty hall. "So where you off to?"

He smiled. "Me and Riku are going to the library to work on homework. He's gonna help me with English and I'm gonna help him out with science."

"Don't you mean 'Riku and I'?"

"…And that's exactly why he's helping me with English."

Laughing, I started off down the hall. "Well don't let me keep you from your little 'date', Sora. Just don't let mom know, kay?"

"It's not a date!" He protested, his voice quickly being covered by the sound of the bell clanging through the hall.

Standing in front of Mr. Pyrrhus's room, two thoughts occurred to me. 

One: I wasn't sure what he wanted of me.

Two: There was no guarantee that he still had my ID, or that he had any real intention of giving it back.

The second thought was the one that worried me the most.

Sighing, I knocked on the door. Upon hearing a muffled "come in", I entered. The teacher was sitting at his desk, gathering papers and folders and putting them into a messenger bag. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Roxas. Ready to leave?"

"Let's just get this over with," I mumbled.

He laughed, picking up his bag and crossing the room. "Now now, you make it sound like a punishment."

"It might as well be."

"Just be glad I'm not doing anything worse." Passing by, he ruffled my hair. "Let's get going."

The café Axel had talked about was a small coffee shop on the corner of Main Street. It was a light tan building with a simple sign outside the door: MELODY CAFÉ.

"You ever been here before?" the teacher asked.

"No, but I think I've heard of it."

"They got some pretty good stuff. A friend of mine works here, and I like to support him when I can."

He held the door for me—"Was always taught to be a gentleman," he had said with a smile—as we walked in. It was plain, yet not so plain that it was unattractive. We took a table near the door, looking out on the street.

A perky blonde came to the table, a smile adorning his features. "Hiya, Axel! It's great to see you here today!"

"How you doing, Dem?" Mr. Pyrrhus smiled at the young man.

"Pretty good. Business has been holding up, as usual. But it's still so boring working here, especially now that Zexy took that job at the school where you work."

"Ah, sorry about that." Glancing my way, the redhead continued, "Demyx, I would like you to meet one of my students, Roxas."

The waiter turned his attention to me and smiled. "The name's Demyx Amane."

"Roxas Strife. Nice to meet you."

The bubbly waiter quickly took our orders and left us alone. I leaned my head against my hand, staring at Mr. Pyrrhus.

This was it. If I didn't leave here today with that ID, I wouldn't be able to escape the hell I called home.

"So, Roxas," the teacher started, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "would you so kindly explain to me what the hell you were doing at that perverse establishment last night?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," I retorted.

He wagged his finger at me. "Now now, today is about you. We have plenty of time to talk about me later." _Later? Does he think we're going to go out again? Yeah right. _"Right now I want to know about _you_, the dark mysterious student with whom I am not acquainted with."

"Why do you want to know about this so much? What does it have to do with you?"

His eyes narrowed until they were just jade slits. "Because I don't want to see you end up like me." Sighing, he added, "Is that so wrong? To care for my students?"

"Well…." I averted his gaze. "I guess not."

Just then Demyx came over with our orders. "Okay," he beamed, "I have here one coffee and one cup of nice hot tea. Anything else I can get you?"

"I think we're good, Dem, thanks."

Once the waiter was out of earshot, I began to speak. "So where would you like me to begin?"

"How about we start with why you go to clubs in the first place?"

"All right." Sitting back in my chair, I turned my gaze to the ceiling. "Do you know Naminé Violette?"

"Ah, yeah. She's a student in my Advanced English class. What about her?"

"She used to be a really close friend of mine." It stung to say those words—_used to be_—but I kept on. "We've know each other since we were little. She had a delicate family situation growing up, so I always watched over her. In a way, she was like a little sister to me. But as we got older, I noticed that she looked at me differently—shyly, as if she were hiding something. When we entered high school she finally admitted that she liked me. I thought I liked her back, so I asked her out. I mean, that's the logical thing to do, right?

"We went out for about two years. But around the end of our junior year, she sent me a letter saying that she thought we should break up. It was so sudden… I mean, I thought we were getting along fine. True, I didn't exactly know if I loved her as much as she loved me, but I did care for her. It just…screwed with me, you know?"

Axel rested his head on his hands and scrutinized me. "So you decided that partying was the best way to deal with it?"

"I don't know. It seemed like the best option at the time. When I join all those people dancing, just melt into the crowd… I become a part of something. I'm able to just forget everything, just let myself go and focus on nothing but the lights and the beat."

"Then take a dance class. You don't need to go to places like that."

I glared at him. "You don't get it. How could you ever understand?"

Now it was his turn to glare. "Trust me, I understand perfectly. Which is why I know that what you're doing isn't best for you."

"Well what else can I do? I can't go to my family—my mom practically hates me, and my brother's too much of an idiot to notice anything." I stared at the table, clenching my hands into fists to stop them from shaking. "I have no one."

"Roxas…" I felt the teacher's hand take mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have me. I know I may seem like just a teacher, but I do care for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, you're welcome to come to me. I promise I'll always have time for you. Okay?" He smiled that same dazzling smile, the one that always seemed to make everything seem brighter.

I squeezed his hand back. "Okay…thanks."

"Now, about that ID—"

_Crap._ I had completely forgotten about that. "Uh, yeah, could I maybe get that back?"

Axel pulled out the plastic card, looking it over. "Well, you did come here as promised..." As quick as he had taken it out, he stashed the card away in his coat pocket. "But I think I'm gonna hold to this just a little longer, just to be safe."

"Now wait a minute—"

"Oh? You really want to object?" His eyes flickered with devious intent, all the while smiling that little smile.

"…No. I guess not…"

"Good boy." He sat back in his seat, laughing. I couldn't help but watch him.

True, I was a little upset that I didn't manage to get my ID back, but I wasn't mad at Axel. The thing was, I couldn't be mad; not at him.

Something stirred in my chest, something like I'd never felt before. _What is this feeling…?_


End file.
